


The End Is Not The End Unless You Say It

by Theangelicdevil



Category: Glee, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Santana Lopez, Crossover, Hurt Lucifer, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelicdevil/pseuds/Theangelicdevil
Summary: Having the devil as your father is definitely hard. Having him as a father during the apocalypse? Harder. Starting the zombie apocalypse is definitely not something Santana expects from her father upon her mother's death.





	1. When It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Lucifer or any of the characters of both shows used in this story.

*Third POV* 

 

Below the starry night sky of Lima Ohio lays a small tent and inside that tent is a blonde woman, who looks to be in her mid-40's, combing her 5 years old daughter’s beautiful shiny onyx hair while humming a melodic tune. “Mommy what are you humming?” asked the daughter. 

“It's called Eternal Flame mija, your father used to sing it alot back then” Says the mother. 

“Can you sing it for me?” a young Santana request. 

Just as the mother was about to reply, a handsome man with a British accent answers as he sits down next to them inside the tent “I am saddened to inform you, my darling angel, that the detective does not have an ounce of musical talent like us”.

“Lucifer!” the woman yells

The little girl giggles as her mother playfully scolds her father who is currently wearing a smug smirk.

“Oh you think this is funny?” the mother asks her daughter as she moves in to tickle her. 

“Daddy help!” the daughter yells to her father as she tries to escape her mother’s grasps. The couple then starts to tickle their daughter who is now giggling uncontrollably. 

As the laughter dies down the father confesses “You two are the most important beings in my entire immortal life and I will do everything to make sure that you never get hurt for I love you both very much”. “Aww we love you too Lucifer right Santana?” the said and looked at their daughter for reassurance. “Yes!!! I love you and daddy soooooo much!” the little girl sayz enthusiastically. Then the scene fades as it becomes a distant memory. 

 

12 years later 

 

Now we see a 17 years old Santana desperately trying to stop her tears from falling as she sees her mother's cofin slowly being lowered to the ground. She looks to her left and sees all three of her best friends holding each other as they mourn the death of a mother figure that loved them as her own, they have tried to hold her too yet she did not want to be held at the moment, she then looks to her right where she sees her father solemnly looking at his wife's cofin with no tears at all. 

They went straight home after the funeral not bothering to have an awekening since they did not believe in any of those. Afterwards Santana's friends hug her goodbye and offer their condolences, she then runs to her room and jumps on her bed and cries on her pillow, she continues to cry all day until she falls asleep dreaming about the happy memories she has of her mother.

 

A week after the funeral 

 

Today we see Santana getting ready for school dressed in a red cheerleading outfit. "My name is Santana Decker Morningstar but I go as Santana Lopez" thoughts talking to her non existent audience. 

"Why do I need to go as another name you may ask? Well you see my family is different, no I do not belong to a family of mafia nor do I belong to any organization , oh no this story is far more complicated than that and it all points down to my father. "

"You see my father is the devil, and I am not just exaggerating because he is evil. He is the actual devil, Satan, Samuel and many other monikers that he was bestowed upon. As contrary to popular belief my father is actually not the evil incarnate, he never chose to rule hell for all of eternity, his father was the one who actually gave him the position."

"Which is why after a few thousand years he grew bored and went up to earth. And where pray tell will the devil go? I'm sure some of you will say Vegas for it's known for it's luxurious lifestyle. "

"Well my dad has a sense of humor, so ironically he went to the city of angels -- Los Angeles. And this is where he met my mother. "

"How they met is a story for another time " she finished her thoughts as she went down the stairs and went out the door, passing by her father sitting on his lounge chair holding a glass of scotch in his hand and staring at nothing.

As Santana drives her car to school she continues her thoughts, " After my parents got married they had me. And as the years pass by my mother has stopped aging, because of her bond to my father, and sooner or later they knew that their friends will find out. " She thoughts as she parks her car on the school parking lot. 

" So at the age of five we move to a quaint little town in Lima Ohio into a mansion in the better part of town and changed mine and my mother's last name into lopez after a friend and colleague of my mother back in LA". She adds as she gets out of her car and heads towards school. 

 

At the school's hallway

 

As she walks she is met with two blonde girls also wearing a red cheerleading outfit and their hair in a high ponytail. When the girls see her they immediately join her and links their arm on both of Santana's side. 

" These two are my best friends" She starts her thoughts again. 

Then she looks at the blonde on her left who started talking about the next routine their cheerleading coach has prepared for the day, "This is Quinn Fabray, I've known her since we've move in to our mansion next to theirs, I was six back then and she was only a few months older." She says in her monologue.

" Her actual name is Lucy Quinn Fabray but she hasn't gone as Lucy since we started middle school." Santana says in her mind unbeknownst to the blondes who are still talking. 

 

Flashback on when Santana's family moved in to Lima

 

We see a 6 year old Santana looking at a white mansion while holding a slightly worn down monkey stuffed toy given to her by her older half sister in LA. 

" Hey pumpkin, why don't you come with me and give this fruit basket to our neighbors? From what I've heard they have a daughter who's your age. " Santana's mother said as she kneels down to her daughter's eye level. 

" Where did daddy go mommy? ", Santana asked her mother while her eyes are looking for her father. 

"Daddy went to check the house baby, come on honey let's go" her mother answers as she leads her daughter to the neighbor's front porch.

As the mother and daughter duo walks up to the front porch of their neighbor's they see a little chubby blonde haired girl wearing thick circular eye glasses reading a book under the shade of a large tree. 

Santana lets go of her mother's hand as the front door opens revealing a couple in their mid 40's. She then walks up to the girl and waits until the girl looks up from her book. 

" Hi! My name is Santana! " she introduces herself as the girl looks up. 

"Uhhh I'm Lucy.... " the girl said as she observes the stranger, curious on where she came from. 

"What are you reading? " asks Santana trying to make conversation. 

" It's how to kill a mockingbird" says Lucy as she shows the cover of the book to Santana

" Oooh I love that book! Did you know that in the end oomph.. " as Santana was trying to finish her sentence as her mouth was covered by Lucy's small soft hands. 

"Are you nuts? Don't you dare spoil it! " Lucy scolded Santana.  
" Sorry... " a sheepish Santana apologises. 

" So you read too? Or is this the only book you've read? " asks a curious Lucy with a tiny bit of hope on gaining a new friend with the same interests as her. 

 

" Of course not sweety! I have personal library full of books! You should come by sometimes! " invites a enthusiastic Santana happy with the idea of gaining a new friend in her new home. 

"Really, you have your own library?" asks Lucy , her eyes twinkling excitedly and her cheeks blushing from the unfamiliar term of endearment. 

"Yeah! " Santana says as she grabs her new friend and leads her to their home next door, oblivous to the trouble they will later get into with their parents for forgetting to ask permission first. 

And this was a start of the life long friendship of Santana and Lucy who later goes by as Quinn. 

 

End of Flashback

 

Santana is brought back to reality when Quinn snaps her fingers in her face to get her attention.

"San, are you okay? " Quinn asks with a worried face. 

" Maybe we should go to the park later and grab some ice cream?! " suggested the other blonde. 

" Sure Britt why not?" answers Santana as she closes her locker. 

" The other blonde is Brittany Pierce, Quinn and I met her on the first day of middle school and the three of us instantly clicked and has remained the best of friends up to this day. " Santana narates as they walk to class.

" The three of us are called the Unholy Trinity because we're famous and not too nice to people. We actually have another in our group and her name is. " Santana's naration gets interruped as they see and hear their names being called by a small brunette girl sitting on the middle row. 

" San, Q, Britt over here! " the girl shouts as she calls them over. 

" Ah yes the last person in our group, her name is Rachel Berry we met her on the first day of highschool." Santana thoughts when they sit down next to Rachel as the class starts. 

" She tends to be a annoying when she's in school but she's different when we're all together. Well all of us act different in school. " Santana starts her naration as she clearly isn't listening to what her teacher is discussing.

" They all know my secret and surprisingly accept it, even the Catholic little miss perfect Quinn but how they found out and accepted it is also a story for another time. " Santana Continues her thoughts as she leans her head on her hand on top of the table. 

" We spend most of our time together at my home away from the judging eyes and ears of people. In my place anything is acceptable. " Santana thoughts as she yawns catching the attention of her teacher who doesn't call her out for it. 

" With all the time we spend together my mother had loved all of my best friend as they were her own and they have loved her as their own as well, especially Rachel who hasn't know her mother until recently. So when she died they were greatly affected as well. " Santana finishes her thoughts as the school bell rings signaling the end of the first period. 

 

After First Period 

 

*Santana's POV* 

"Hey Tana how are you? " Rachel asks as she moves in to give me a hug. 

"I'm fine midget" I say as I move away from her hug. 

"You sure? Cause you never run away from a hug? " asks Britt with a questioning gaze. 

"I'm fine really stop it already! " I said harshly.

" We're just worried about you S" Q confesses

"I know, but I'm fine guys really". I sigh as I try to convince them as we walk to our next class. 

"Okay if you say so, how's your dad? " Rachel inquires. 

"Eh still not talking heck he hasn't even moved from his chair since after the funeral and he keeps murmuring "disgraceful humans". I'm afraid he's gonna snap any moment now " I tell them.

"Just the thought of him snapping makes me shiver in fear but on the other hand doesn't he need to like eat or something? " ask Q. 

" My dad's the devil, he doesn't have the limitations that us humans have and he's never liked humans from what I know, Uncle Amenediel says he only tolerates them" I said. 

"Maybe we should bake him a cake to make him feel better! " Britt suggested excitedly. 

"Uhh I don't think so Britt" I told her. 

" Well whatever you need just know that we're always here for you and your dad Tana" Rachel said changing the subject as the two blondes nodded their agreement. 

 

"Thanks guys" I said greatful for them. "Well this is my class, see guys later in glee" I said as I bid them goodbye. 

 

Later in Santana's Class 

 

*Third POV* 

" I'm sure you're wondering as to why popular cheerleaders are a part of a nerds club like glee?" Santana thoughts as class starts.

" Well we all blame Rachel for it, not that I don't enjoy glee club mind you." Santana stated yet again ignoring her teacher's lesson.

Rachel has always been the ambitious one, and she has the talent to back it up, so when she heard that the glee club is being reinstated and needs member to compete she practically begged us three to join." Santana continues as she leans on her chair. 

" We were reluctant at first, not that we fear for our popularity of course, it's just people in McKinley our real judgemental bitches, they throw slushy at those they consider on the bottom of the social hierarchy" Santana thoughts as she flomps her feet on top of the table. 

" Despite being our friend Rachel is still in the bottom of the social hierarchy, maybe it has something to do with her annoying way of talking to others or the fact that she has two gay dads, which is why me, Q and Britt had to work hard in stopping all the slushies on Rachel" Santana continues her thoughts as leans her head on her hands. 

"Anyways we didn't have a choice in joining since our cheerleading coach practically forced us to join set on us destroying the club as she stated, that woman sure is a lunatic. But in the end we enjoy it cause not only do we get to spend fun times , as Britt likes to say , we also compete which is a huge ego boost when we win so it's a win-win" Santana ends her thoughts as she hears the bell ring signaling the end of yet again another class. 

Santana then gets up and walks out of her classroom and into glee club not bothering on looking at the assigment written on the board. 

 

Later In Glee Club 

 

*Santana's POV* 

As our club advisor mister Will Schuester or Mr. Shue, a man in his early thirties who seems to love wearing vests, tells us his plan for this year's Sectionals Miss Emma Pillsbury our school psychiatrist, a woman also in her early thirties, suddenlydew bolts in to the room looking really pale. 

" Emma, what's wrong? " Mr. Shue as clearly worried about his girlfriend. 

"Th.... Th... There's a.... " Ms. Pilssbury tries to say while shaking. 

As we're all looking worriedly at Ms.Pillsbury , Noah Puckerman, a muscular guy with a mohawk, barges in the room holding a baseball bat and locks the door behind him. 

"Dude you will not believe the fuck is happening out there" he says still clearly shaken from whatever is happening out there. 

"What the hell are you talking about dude? " Finn Hudson, a tall boy who has a somewhat constipated face , asks his best friend. 

"Zombies dude!" Puck says as I internally panick. 

"Oh please, zombies aren't real Puck" Kurt Hummel , a boy that is obviously gay by just the way he dresses, says

"Yes they are! And there are tons of them outside! " Puck argues. 

"That's impossible Puck! Look! " Tina Cohen-Chang, an asian girl, says as she pulls the curtain of our club room.

When Tina pulls the curtain we all froze in fear from what we see outside. There are people, who looks to be decaying, feasting on the flesh of humans.

" Oh fuck" I said as we all watched in horror.

"I think my dad just started the apocalypse" I break the silence with that one sentence as everyone looks at me.


	2. The Start of It All

*Santana's POV* 

Total Silence - is what follows my confession as I look at their fearful expressions, their gazes switching from the decaying bodies to me. 

"Wha... What do you mean Sa.. Santana? " Blaine Anderson, a guy who wears too much hair gel and a ridiculous bow tie, asks as he fearfully watches the dead aimlessly wandering outside.

I sigh as I close the curtains to avoid the risk of whatever is out there to see us, seeing that everyone is still too shocked to bother closing it. 

"The truth is... My father is the devil.. " I try to tell them which succeeds in getting their full attention.

"Santana.... I know your mother just died and your father may not be around much but don't you think calling your father the devil is a little too much? " Mr. Shue tries to lecture me as he calms down a frantic Ms. P. 

"No Mr. Shue... Tana is telling the truth! " Rachel says snapping out of her daze. 

"Yeah Mr. Shue! He even showed us his scary devil face! " Brit says backing up my claim

"Oh back the hell up! You girls are talking crazies now! " Mercedes Jones, a big black girl, says clearly not believing us. 

"Oh God is this really happening? " Mike Chang, an Asian guys, tries to pray.

I scoffed at him and said "I don't think the Big Guy has the time to answer your prayer Mike" I say slightly getting annoyed. 

"Well sorry if we don't believe what you're saying cause it's total bullshit Santana! ", Sam Evans, a guy with a large mouth which is why I opt to call him trouty mouth, shouts still not believing me. 

Suddenly we heard loud thumps on the glass windows probably coming from the dead that has probably heard our loud arguments by now. 

"Oh shit" Puck curses. 

"Uhh.. I don't think we have the time to argue right now guys.. Those things can probably break through the glass at any minute now.. " Q says stating the very obvious *Que eye roll*

"Quinn is right, we should really get somewhere safe which is probably Santana's house because they have high security and lots of guns ,seeing that her mom was a detective. " Rachel informs them. 

"Plus I'm filthy rich so we have lots of supplies that we can stock on and we have a lot of large trucks in my house that can fit all of us . We can use my car to go there, it's in the parking lot we just have to fold Artie's wheelchair to fit us all. " I added.

They all look at the three of us questionably.

"Uhh… Why are you girls so calm about this? " Artie Abrams, the guy on the wheelchair who's wearing glasses, asks. 

"We watch a lot of zombie movies" Britt nonchalantly shrugs. 

They all sweatdrop at this. 

"Uhhh okay.. Since you girls clearly know what to do you will be the brains of the group... Can everyone agree to that?" Mr. Shue asks as he gets nods from everyone, some are a little reluctant. 

I look at my best friends and we had a silent agreement -- we need to get home to my dad. 

"Okay so first of we need some weapons to use... Quick!! Grab anything that you can use as a weapon" I informed them. 

"I already have this baseball bat! " Pucks says as the others look for things to use. 

After we all have our make shift weapons, mine being a lightweight guitar that I found at the corner of the choir room, Quinn then makes a formation plan.

"Okay.. Since not all of us can fight we need a proper formation to get out of here safely. So here's what we're gonna do... Santana will be leading us , since we'll be using her car, with me and Puck on both her sides. Blaine, Mike and Mr. Shue will be at the back and Finn and Sam will be at the sides while Artie, Kurt and the rest of the girls will be at the middle. " Quinn tells us her plan. 

"Oooh it'll be like how those guys in suits protect the president in the movies! " Britt excitedly says. 

"Yeah Britt just like that!" I agree to her statement while linking our pinkies like we always do. 

"Are there any questions? " Quinn asks, her leadership clearly showing. 

"Uhh.. I do! " Finn says as he raise his hand. 

"What Finn?" Quinn sighs. 

"What are we gonna do if we ran into one of those things? " Finn asks. 

"Well …. we should really try to avoid them as much as possible but.. If we can't then.. " Rachel says. 

"We smash their zombified brains! " I finish Rachel's statement with gusto. 

"Are there any other questions? " Quinn sighs while asking. 

Everyone shakes their head indicating no further questions. 

"Okay! Is everyone ready?! " I ask as I ready the guitar in my hand. 

Everyone nods their heads too anxious to answer.

"Okay let's go! " I quietly shouted as we head out the choir room. 

 

Outside the choir room

 

*Third POV* 

The group silently and carefully makes their way towards the exit, only encountering a few zombies that they were able to easily avoid until they round up on the corner near the exit. 

"Shit Coach Beastie is near the exit... " Santana curses their luck as she takes a peek. 

"Oooh maybe we can get her to come with us.. " Ms. Pillsbury suggested to the group. 

"Well unless you want a zombie in our midst then I would think otherwise. " Quinn replies after taking a peek. 

"Are you sure she's one of them? " Rachel asks. 

"Yup... Definitely a Z... And a huge one at that! " Puck quietly exclaims as he too takes a peek. 

"Crap... That's gonna be a problem... " Sam says. 

"Can't we just turn around and look for another exit or something? " Finn suggested. 

"Well we can't.. We were only able to narrowly avoid the ones we encountered.. The other exits should probably be surrounded right now.. " Mr. Shue answers lightly shutting down Finn's suggestion. 

"Plus this exit is the nearest to the parking lot" Mike adds. 

"Uhh sooo what are we gonna do guys? " Tina asks fearing the fact that they have no choice but to take down one of their former teachers. 

"I'm gonna distract her while Puck will smash her zombified brain with his baseball bat.. You guys stay here til we give the signal" Santana stated. 

They all nod their heads, others a little reluctant.

Santana turns to Puck seeing him ready his bat and nods his head to her indicating that he is ready. She then walks towards the zombie while banging her guitar on the lockers trying to get the attention of the zombie -- In which she succeeded. As the large zombie walks towards her Santana turns around towards the direction of the group luring the zombie into Puck's awaiting baseball bat. 

"Here she comes! " Santana says as she runs past the group.

*Thud! * was the sound created by Puck's bat smashing the zombie's head -- its body falling to the ground afterwards. 

 

"And that's what I call a home-run! " Santana exclaims giving Puck a high five. 

"Ughh gross her head fell off! " Kurt disgustingly says as he looks at he headless body of their school's former football coach. 

Suddenly the group heard loud growls coming from the end of the long hall and it seems to be getting nearer. 

"Ahh guys we should really get out of here! Fast! " Rachel says as they start running towards the parking lot to Santana truck. 

 

In The Parking Lot

 

As they were loading Artie and his wheelchair into Santana's Ford Club Wagon, Santana suddenly voiced out her thought. 

"Huh.. Good thing I brought my truck today and not my red hot mustang baby... " She says. 

"Well that's because Lord Tubbington stole your baby to sell drugs without you knowing it" Brittany tells Santana as she climbs on to the truck. 

Quinn snorts at Britanny's statement as the others chuckle, glad to have something light to distract them from the mayhem they are in.

Then they all saw the group of zombies coming.

"Shit guys! Hurry the fuck up cause I have no plans on having a zombie orgy! " Santana loudly exclaims as they all got in with Santana getting in the drivers sit and starts the engine. 

As they are nearing the school gates a decaying figure wearing a red bloodied track suit in the distance appears in their line of vision.

"Is that Coach Sue? " Blaine asks. 

"Well will you look at that.. She seems to fit in with the rest... " Santana nonchalantly says as she steps on her gas speeding up.

Uhh Santana I think you should avoid her.. " Quinn suggested. 

"Oh hell to the no!! I've always wanted to run that bitch down with my truck ever since the first day of practice! That woman is pure evil! " Santana stay showing no intention of slowing down or avoiding their former cheer-leading coach. 

They all shouted as Santana speeds up with the intention of flattening the zombie with her truck. 

*Splash* was the sound they heard as they look back seeing the zombie body squashed beyond recognition.

"Okay.. Now THAT was just pure evil girl... " Mercedes said. 

"What can I say?... I'm the devil's spawn.. " Santana grins as she shrugs her shoulder with her hands firm on the steering wheel as she drives them towards her house -- with the intention of seeking her father for answers in mind.


	3. Hope For Some Answers

*Third POV* 

Santana hums a song to distract herself from the silence that surrounds the truck as everyone, minus her and her best friends, contemplates the current situation of their world right now. 

" Is.. Is this happening in the entire world or just our town? " Tina fearfully asks, breaking the silence. 

"Well…. Maybe we should listen to the radio for news " Quinn replies as she turns on the radio. 

" Coming now, live from New York City's broadcasting network.…. Some sort of epedemic has spread around the world and the dead are rising . We suggest to stay indoors and wait for help to come. " the newscaster reports and the line suddenly went static. 

The truck becomes silent yet again as the news processes in their minds.

Suddenly they arrive in a chaotic neighborhood with destruction of cars and lots of dead bodies lying around.

Santana then slows the car down as she observes the once quiet neighborhood.

"Woah.… It's like all hell broke loose here." Puck exclaims as he too observes the neighborhood.

"Oh no!! Our family! We have to find them!" Tina says as she tries to get out of the van but Mike prevents her.

"Are you crazy?! We can't go out there , there might be dozens of those monsters out there!" Mercedes shouts. 

Then they all started to get in an argument.

"Everyone Shut The Fuck Up!!" Santana shouts as she slams the breaks which succeeds in shutting them down.

" Cedes is right guys.... We should really get to Santana's first and get some supplies then we can look for our families." Quinn sighs as she explains to them.

With all the noise they were making, they were able to attract yet again the attention of the wandering dead outside , which are beginning to head towards their vehicle.

"Umm San.. The dead are kinda walking towards us now.." Rachel says getting Santana's attention.

"Shit! Let's move it!" Santana shouts as she steps on the pedals and the trucks speeds out of the neighborhood.

"I hope my parents are okay.." Tina says.

"My mom is in New York.. I don't know how she is.." Blaine solemnly says as Kurt comforts him.

"I'm sure Dad and Carol are okay.. Right Finn?" Kurt asks his brother for reassurance.

"Yeah.. Burt would probably kick any zombies that comes near them." Finn reassures Kurt.

"Well my parents went to LA on a business trip" Quinn says.

"Huh... So did mine?" Rachel adds.

"Mine too!! " Britt says.

"Oh don't tell me the parentals went on a secret vacation just before all hell broke loose!?! What the fuck ?!" Santana says as she continues driving.

 

A few more minutes and they arrive in front of a large mansion.

 

"Woah!!! Do you really live here Santana?!" Sam asks dumbfounded by the size of the mansion once he saw it while everyong was getting out of the car.

"I knew you were rich but I didn't know that you were like a a crazy rich asian, or in this case mexican?" Artie exclaims as he is set down on his wheel chair.

"Well the devil does love to live a grandeur life" Santana shrugs as she walks towards the entrance. 

Soon after, the rest of the crew follows after her. 

If they were astonished by the outside then their jaws dropped from when they see the inside.

" Welcome everyone! Mi Casa is Su Casa " Santana says as she spreads her arms and dramatically do a slow turn.

"Is your dad home S?" Quinn asks as she ignores Santana's elaborate way of showing off.

"I don't think he's home..." Rachel says guessing as she sees how the mansion is empty and there are drapes on the furniture.

"Ughh.. Where the hell is he?!" Santana shouts as she takes a look in the living room.

"Maybe he's in his study?" Britt suggests.

"I hope so" Quinn says.

"Okay Losers!!! Listen Up!! " Santana shouts to the spread out group to get their attention.

When they hear Santana shout they all look at her and listen intently.

"I'm gonna show you to our weapon room where my Dad's partner keeps her weapons and my mom used to keep her guns and armor. You are NOT to fire or use any of the weapons without me, cause you might seriously hurt yourself or worse someone else. Is that understood?!?!" Santana announces. 

They all silently nod, not wanting to anger the girl that is unconsciously becoming their leader.

 

Upstairs in the weapons room.

*Santana's POV*

"So this is our weapons room. We have guns ranging from pistols to shotguns and some other big guns as well. We also have nunchucks, katanas and battle axes that we can use." Santana explains as she shows everyone the weapons. 

"Woah! Dude! They have a crossbow! " Pucks exclaims as he and Finn checks out the weapon.

"Do we really need these things?" Tina asks as she nervously looks at a shotgun pinned to the wall. 

" Well … Why don't you losers stay here while I look for my devil of a father." Santana says as she walks backwards towards the door. 

Everyone looks at her for a few seconds before returning to whatever they were doing.

 

Outside the room

Santana begins her search for her father starting from the master bedroom and ending up into her father's study.

 

Inside the study

"Seriously pops… Where the hell are you?!" Santana asks noone in particular.

Suddenly she felt dizzy and a voice called out.

" I can assure you he is not in hell" The voice said.

Santana turns around and sees a short hooded figure, probably around her height.

"Who are you?! How did you get here" Santana asks as she readies the baseball bat that she still has.

" Relax Santi... It's me.. Your aunt Azrael" The figure says as she removes her hood revealing a short woman with short black hair.

"Aunt Rae-Rae?! What are you doing here?! I could have hurt you!" Santana exclaims as she moves towards her aunt to give her a hug.

"I doubt you could hurt a celestial being who's been alive for millenniums" Azrael says revealing her angel wings to prove a point.

Santana just rolls her eyes at this.

" Anyways as for why I am here" Azrael says as she retracts her wings and moves towards a chair to sit down. 

Santana follows her and sits on the chair adjacent to her aunt's.

"Luci has been raising the dead.." Azrael reveals.

" Really?" Santana sarcastically says as she raises one of her eyebrows.

" Oh don't give me that look Santi" Azrael whines as she pouts like a little kid.

"Fine.. Fine.. Why is he doing it? And where is he?!" Santana asks.

"I believe he's in LA since that is the only place in the world I can't enter right now, as for why he is doing it, I have no idea. All I know is, he is creating an imbalance with what he is doing. And it needs to stop now!" Azrael says as she stands and continues her rant.

"Let me guess.. You want me to stop him?" Santana asks as she stands up getting her aunt's attention, who stops her pacing.

"Yes! I need you to put an end to this! If not then the world might end!" Azrael exclaims as she puts her hands on Santana's shoulder.

"Wow pressure much? Why can't the big guy just stop all of this?" Santana says as she moves away from her frantic aunt. 

" Well that's kind of the point… Dad really isn't doing anything about it... Which is why I need you to do it." Azrael practically begs.

"Well what am I even supposed to do?!" Santana sighs then asks.

"I need you to go to LA particularly to Luci's old club and persuade him to stop all this mayhem." Azrael explains.

"LA.. Seriously ? That's like thousand of miles away!! How the hell are my friends and I supposed to get there with all those undead wanting to eat our brains out?!" Santana asks. 

Just as Azrael is about to answer, they hear footsteps which makes Santana turn around and see Quinn walking in.

"S..? Is your dad here? " Quinn sceptically asks as she looks around the study.

"No but my aunt i.…s.." Santana answers as she turns around to face her aunt and sees that she just vanished.

" What did you say San?" Quinn asks as she moves towards Santana.

"Oh great now she's gone!!!" Santana shouts as she yet again faces Quinn.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asks confused.

"My aunt was here, my dad's youngest sister." Santana answers.

" Uhh is she the ' angel of death' aunt? " Quinn asks.

"Yeah.. My aunt Azrael" Santana says as she moves towards the chairs and sits down on one of them.

"What did she say?" Quin asks as she sits on the chair next to Santana.

"That dear old dad is really behind all this and is hiding somewhere in LA... Oh! And that also we have to go to him to stop all of this!" Santana says.

"Really? But how?" Quinn asks yet again.

"She was about to answer.. But then you came in and she disappeared." Santana says.

"Sorry about that.. " Quinn apologies guiltily.

"It's fine" Santana comforts Quinn.

Suddenly they here a gunshot coming from the weapons room.

Upon hearing the gunshot they both rush towards the room to check it out.

 

In the weapons room

Santana and Quinn rushes in mentally prepared to see one of their idiotic friends (Santana's words) injured, but to their relief the bullet passed through an expensive looking leather seat and not a bloody body part.

"Shit.… " Finn says as he is sitting on the ground with the shotgun on his lap with smoke coming out.

"How stupid can you even get Finnocence?!?!" Santana shouts at Finn as she went to grab the shotgun away from her shoked friend.

"I'm sorry... We were just testing it out.. You know? Just trying to get the feel of it?" Finn explains.

"Well clearly you felt the backlaah of the gun since it knocked you down." Quinn scoffed.

"Yeah maybe we shouldn't play with the guns for now..." Mr. Shue says slowly.

"Mr Shue is right, I for one don't want to lose anymore body part.." Artie agrees as he solemnly looks at his legs.

Then everyone becomes awkwardly silent.

"Anyway! Santi! Did you find your dad?!" Rachel asks to cut off the silent moment.

"Yeah no... I didn't see my dad. But I did saw my Aunt.. She said dad is in LA.." Santana answers as she goes to sit down on the leather seat with a hole.

"So what now?!" Mercedes exclaims.

"Can we look for our families now? Cause I'm really worried about my parents..." Tina asks.

The becomes silent again as Santana contemplates on what to do.

"You know what! If you don't want to look for your family then we're gonna look for ours!!" Kurt says as some of the others nods.

"Yeah you should go do that and get yourselves killed in the process!" Quinn scoffs.

"Who the hell made you Queen?!" Finn shouts at Quinn.

"Well seing how you morons behave you might as well give me a crown now!" Quinn answers as she pushes Finn back.

"Guys! No violence!" Brittany says.

"Seriously, fighting amongst ourselves will do us no favor at all!!" Rachel argues as she tries to stop the on coming fight along with Mr. Schue.

"Shut the fucking hell up!!!!!" Santana shouts at the top of her lungs.

Everyone then quits fighting and silently stares at Santana.

"I get that you're all worried about your families.. But if we just go out there without a plan then we might as well bite on some apples and offer ourselves to the fucking living dead." Santana says.

" * Sighs * Santana is right guys, I also believe it is best that we first have a plan before we look for your families." Mr. Shue says as if he didn't just completely repeated what Santana said.

"Okay, Mr. Shue's copying aside, do you all agree to listen to the plan first?" Santana asks.

" So you have a plan already Santana?" Blaine kindly asks.

"As a matter of fact I do bowtie!" Santana exclaims.

With this statement everyone gathers near her to listen.

"Okay so we are going to go on groups based on whose houses are near... You are each gonna take a sword knife or just a pistol anything more requires knowledge or you might end up hurting something other than the poor couch…." Santana finishes as she looks at the sit couch with a hole in it.

"Sorry about that" Finn apologizes as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Nevermind that Finnep, so who here lives close to each other?" Santana asks. 

"Mercedes, Blaine and I live close to each other" Sam says as he raises his hands. 

"I can go with Miss Pillburry here to her house " Mr. Shue obviously offers.

" Hey I can go with them, since I live very close!" Puck offers.

"Great idea Puck. Okay so we have two groups already." Santana says.

" I can go with Tina and Artie since we all live in the same neighborhood." Mike suggests.

"Santana, Rachel, Brittany and I record inventory here to plan ahead while we wait for you guys..." Quinn says.

" Aren't you girls worried about your parents?" Mr. Shue inquiries.

" All our parents went to L.A to help with the business of Santana's dad." Rachel answers.

"Is that why we're heading to L.A after?" Mercedes asks.

"Yup! My dad is probably there which is why we need to get there since only he can stop this." Santana tells them.

Aside from the girls, everyone else thinks that Santana's dad is some sort of scientist that can create a cure for the epidemic.

"Okay come here guys so I can give you some weapons and a radio " Santana orders as she and the girls start handing everyone weapons and a radio for each group.

After a few minutes everyone has a weapon of their own and a radio for each group. Santana then leads them to her garage.

 

In the garage

*Santana's POV* 

Everyone gawks at how large our garage is, there are dozens of cars and trucks lined up and I ravel at their faces filled with awe.

"Okay losers each group gets to have a car of their own, I don't care if you manage to trash the car as long as you ALL get back safely! Is that understood?!'" I bark out the order as I slowly look at each of them.

I see them all nod their heads so I hand over the keys to who I think is the most capable person in each group.

Finn, Mike, Puck, and Sam all get in the passenger seats as everyone follows after.

Q, Brit , Rach and I all watch them go as if they are going to war and that would be the last time we will see them again.

If only we know.…


	4. Sorrow Begins

*Third POV*

A few minutes after the others departure, we see the girls in the shooting range room with Britanny and Quinn practicing their shooting , and Santana inspecting the other weapons while Rachel is watching the two blondes with amazement.

"Woah! How are you two so good at that?!" Rachel asks in disbelief.

" I forgot you weren't part of our group yet when Mami started teaching us how to use guns." Santana chuckles.

"Wait... Auntie Chlo taught them?" Rachel asks slightly confused.

"Yeah, she said it's so that we know how to defend ourselves in case of danger" Britanny answers as she stops shooting and faces the two brunettes.

"Huh.. I guess they became handy then.." Quinn says.

"Why wasn't I taught?" Rachel asks while pouting.

" Yeah well she was supposed to teach you as well, but you got scared away by my daddy's devil face and by the time you recovered she died." Santana chuckles.

" Yeah.. Among all of us, you took the longest to recover. And I'm the Catholic one... " Quinn chuckles.

" Well it's not fair that you guys saw his face at an age where in you can easily accept it..." Rachel continues to pout.

Quinn and Santana then starts laughing at Rachel which opts her to sulk and pout harder.

"Don't worry Rachel! I'll teach you!!" Britanny cheerfully offers.

" Are you sure Brit?" Rachel asks worried for the blonde.

"Heh... Aside from Santana, Brittany is actually our sharpest shooter" Quinn informs Rachel to ease her worry.

"Really??" Rachel asks clearly not expecting the fact.

"Yup.. I still remember the day she first taught us..." Britanny says starting her story.

 

Flashback 

 

*Third POV*

We see 12 year olds Santana, Quinn and Brittany along with a mid 40's Chloe Decker, who is currently holding a pistol, in a shooting range.

"Okay! First rule of holding a gun is never point it to people!" Chloe says as the girls intently listens.

"Mami.. Why do we have to do this?" Santana whines.

"Pumpkin.. Our world isn't safe nowadays.. It's best that you girls know how to defend yourself when the time comes..." Chloe says ,crouching down to Santana's height.

"What time comes?" Britanny asks confused.

Quinn chuckles at her and Santana soon follows after while Chloe smiles warmingly at them.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Chloe asks the girls while standing up.

"I want to go first Auntie!!!" Quinn raises her hand.

"Alright come here Lucy…" Chloe says reaching for Quinn.

"My name is Quinn now auntie.." Quinn clarifies while pouting.

"Okay.. Okay.. Quinnie it is..." Chloe rectifies while chuckling.

Quinn continues pouting due to her new nickname.

"Okay so you hold the gun in your dominant hand first and then your other hand joins in to grip it better." Chloe instructs Quinn while Santana and Brittany observes.

After all the instructions were said Quinn tries to shoot her target but completely misses it.

"Aww poor Quinnie, maybe you need your glasses back ?!" Santana teases, Brittany giggles with her.

Chloe glares at the two girls to shut them up, then she comforts a saddened Quinn.

"Quinnie it's fine.. People don't always get the target on their first try." Chloe says warmingly.

"It's alright to fail sweetie... No one is perfect.. Okay?" Chloe tells Quinn.

"Okay auntie..." Quinn replies.

"Why don't you watch with those two monkeys and I'll show you how to do it" Chloe says.

She then demonstrates how to properly shoot the target, hitting the bull's-eye mutiple times. The girls observes her carefully, in Britanny's case intensely.

"Okay so who wants to try next?" Chloe again asks. 

"Can I try Auntie?" Britanny meekly asks.

"Of course you can sweetie" Chloe lovingly replies.

Chloe then instructs Brittany on what to do as Brittany aims for the target.

What happens next was something they did not expect, except for Chloe who maybe has a clue.

Britanny has hit the bull's-eye in every shot she makes. The two girls were slacked jaw because of this.

"Did I do it right auntie?" Brit innocently asks.

" You did more than right sweetie! You were excellent!" Chloe proudly exclaims.

"Really?!" Brit asks.

"Woah!! How did you do that Brit??" Quinn excitedly asks.

"I don't know.. I just did what auntie showed us.." Brit confusedly says.

"You're a genius Britt!!" Santana exclaims.

"Yeah Brit! " Quinn agrees.

"Really? But people call me dumb.…" Brittany solemnly says as looks at the ground.

"Brittany sweetie.. Look at me... " Chloe tells Britanny as she lifts Britanny's chin up to look at her.

"You my sweet sweet girl are way smarter than what people give you credit for..." Chloe tells Brittany directly looking at her eyes for added assurance.

"Yeah Britt! Mami's right! Don't mind what those dum-dums tell you! " Santana says.

"Santi's right Britt! They're just jealous of how smart you are!" Quinn assures her.

Chloe can then see confidence clearly shining through Brittany's eyes.

After Brittany cheers up, Chloe then continues teaching the girls how to shoot then she teaches then some basic martial arts, in which Brittany soaks every lesson up like a sponge. 

 

End of Flashback

 

"It turns out, Brittany's actually a keen observer and quick learner when it comes to anything physical" Quinn says.

"It was the first time someone actually believed in what I can do and not what I can't do..." Britanny says.

"After discovering her new found confidence, Britt joined alot of extra curricular activities like dancing, track but when we entered highschool none of them was available… One day Coach Sue approached us and told us to join her team, apparently she saw us goofing around in the field one day..." Quinn says.

"And that's how we ended up joining the Cheerios in our first year. " Santana chuckles ending the story.

"Auntie was a really nice person.. Wasn't she?" Rachel says.

"Yeah she was..." Brittany agrees.

"She treated all of you as if you were her own.." Santana says remembering her loving mother.

"Let's not dwell in the past guys.. We're still in a Zombie Apocalypse if you hadn't forgotten…" Quinn reminds them to snap them out of longing.

They all nod their heads and resume what they were doing.

"Can you guys teach me now?" Rachel excitedly asks.

Just as Santana is about to reply, they hear tires screeching outside indicating the arrival of their friends. So they hurry downstairs and out the front porch.

 

At the front porch.

A car was recklessly parked outside while Puck is seen walking angrily towards Santana.

"What the bloody hell happened??" Santana shouts as she observes her friend.

Santana was then tackled by a bloodied Puck.

"Did you know?!!!?!" Puck shouts at Santana.

"Know what Puckerman?!" Santana shouts back.

"She... She... She was bitten..." Puck says solemnly.

"Who??" Quinn asks.

"Ms. P.. She was bitten... Then she.. She just changed..." Puck answers.

As they are about to comment, another car came screeching in.

"Guys!! Help!!! " Sam shouts as he and Blaine drags a bloddy ang gorey Mercedes out the car.

"Oh no! Quick get her inside while I go get the first aid kit.." Rachel instructs them all to go in.

Before all of them comes in, Santana and Quinn, being the last ones to come in, see a third cars come rushing in.

"Help! " Mike shouts as he carries Tina bridal style.

"What happened to her?" Santana asks as she checks Tina.

" I tripped and..." Tina tries to form her sentence but instead chokes at the end.

"Where's Artie??? " Quinn asks as she looks in the car for Artie.

" Tina got her.. And.. And we.. Were chased... " Mike tries to explain but fails to do so.

The girls eyes then widen at the realization of what happened.

"……… Why don't you go in for now, so Rachel can check on Tina's ankle" Santana sighs out.

Mike carries Tina in the mansion towards the noise, where the others are probably are, leaving Santana and Quinn on the front porch.

"Shit... What the hell happened ??!!!" Santana angrily asks noone.

"….." Quinn cannot form anywords to reply.

Then they both here the last of the four cars enter.

"Hey guys.… You okay?" Santana asks.

"Well Mom and Burt are dead.." Finn solemnly replies.

"But you're not hurt?" Quinn worrily asks.

"No.. I guess we're lucky we didn't run into any of those things outside…" Kurt replies.

" At least you're not hurt... Can't say the same for the others though..." Santana

"What do you mean??" Kurt asks.

"Let's just go in... " Quinn says as she and Santana guides the solemn boys inside the mansion towards the others.

"I guess there's no peace in the life of the devil's spawn..." Santana sighs out.


End file.
